Power Rangers and the Seventh Ranger
by xenofan1
Summary: Nicolas Dufours is a transfer student in Angel Grove, he soon meets our favorite team of heroes, what he doesn't know is that his destiny will get much more closer of theirs, when he get implicated in their battle for the Earth. (MMPR-universe) (Out-of-Cannon)
1. Episode 1 : A New Friend Part 1

*** I do NOT own Power Rangers, it's the propriety of Sanban Entertainment/Sanban Brands LLC ***

 **As a point of reference, this story is taking place in the universe of Mighty Morphin, and be warned, this will be OUT-CANNON. I will do my best to create my own story with the same universe, characters. ***

 _ **Angel Grove**_

Our story starts in the beautiful city of Angel Grove, typical american city, 376 000 citizens and always enlightened by the bright american sun.

We start of in one the town most iconic, busy, classy and popular building...the Youth Center. The Youth Center was the popular hang-out place of the teenagers of the town, it is run by a man named Ernie who runned the juice bar, but this story is not about him, it is about a group of teenagers that hangs around him often.

At this instance, while Ernie was cleaning the bar after a long day, he let that group stay after hours often, five of them was talking. There was a afro-american boy named Zack, a boy in a red shirt named Jason, a young asian woman named Trini, a young girl in pink named Kimberly and a young boy with glasses named Billy. They were relaxing and talking

\- '' Oooh, did you saw the head that Bulk made ? With the cream on his face, it was even better ! '' said Zack

\- '' Those two bully just had to stay in place and stop bullying Billy for once '' said Trini, a bit mad.

\- '' It wasn't that bad, I assure you... '' said weakly the shy geek.

\- '' No, it was mean and unnecessary, you have to stand up to yourself, you deserve better then that. ''

Ernie, that had just finished cleaning approach them.

\- '' Anyway, did you guys heard the news ? ''

\- '' No, what is it ? '' said Jason, interested.

\- '' I heard, there is a transfer student coming from Canada arriving soon ''

\- '' Oh, I heard about it too ! He is from Quebec, if I remember well. '' Said Kimberly.

\- '' Do you guys think we should greet him when he arrives ? '' Propose Zack.

The four others aggrees. It was important to make him feel welcomed.

 _ **The following Day**_

 _ **Nicolas (1st person)**_

Thank god, I'm finally arrived ! This has been a LONG ride, well, it is a long way from Quebec. I still feel the worms in my legs. It's good to be finally out of the plane.

I met up with a man called Mr. Moncton, he said he's going to be my legal tutor for my stay here. I have no problem with that, my parents are still at home in my home country, so it's good to see that I will have somewhere to stay.

I go in his car, and he drives me around town show me what there is to see.

\- '' There are a lot of things to see in Angel Grove, trust me, you won't be bored. ''

\- '' I assure you, I won't, I'm so excited about all of this that I'll never have the time to get bored. ''

\- '' That's good. ''

\- '' Where are we going now ? ''

\- '' I'm taking you to school. ''

\- '' _Sérieusement ?_ That's not cool dude ! ''

\- '' Trust me, Angel Grove High School is one of those schools where a lot of things happens, so I think you will be fine. ''

\- '' If you say so _monsieur_... I mean, sir. Sorry, switching to French is one of my quirks, don't worry about it. ''

We continue our ride until he drops me at the school. He smiles at me.

\- '' After school, you'll just have to wait for me, I'll take you back, but I'll may be a little late so don't worry if I'm not here. ''

\- '' Okay, no problem sir. ''

\- '' Have a good first day ! ''

Like that, he went away. Now, I really feel alone, in a crowd of students, I do not really know where to go now. While I'm thinking about what to do next, I see a group of students that seems to go in my direction.

 _ **Angel Grove High School**_

 _ **(3rd person)**_

Finally the transfer student was here, it had been difficult to find him because of all the students, but they saw him stand in a spot and they could easily identify him. One bonus, for giving the school visit to him, they had free of the first class. Plus, they really wanted to meet him before Bulk and Skull got a hand on him. In bref, they wanted to give him a good first impression

had given them a basic description of him, and when he was supposed to arrive. Now they had him in front of them, he had brown hair, had a t-shirt and jeans look and was wearing glasses.

The five of them approached him, the boy seems nervous. Jason greets him with his charismatic smile.

\- '' Hello, my name is Jason, and this is Kimberly, Zack, Trini and Billy. We welcome you to Angel Grove. ''

He presented his hand. The newcomer shook it with a bit of hesitation, then he look at the group one by one, then spoke.

\- '' _B-Bonjour,_ my name is Nicolas Dufours, you must certainly know that I am new here, it's a pleasure to meet you all. ''

\- '' It's a pleasure to meet you too, we have the first period free, would you like to visit the school with us? '' ask Trini

Nicolas smiled, he happily accepted, thankful to have made friends on the first day.

 _ **Rita's Palace**_

\- '' Oh, looks like the Rangers have made a new friend ! ''

The Evil Witch, Rita, is looking through her telescope. With her two servant Baboo and Squatt laughing in the background. The first one approach his queen.

\- '' What kind of maleficient plan have you concocted this time, my queen ? ''

\- '' We will capture the Frenchy boy, the Rangers will have to surrender or we will turn their friend into our own ! ''

\- '' Oh that is magnificiently evil ! ''

\- '' I know, FINSTER! ''

Rita called her alchemist.

\- '' Yes, mistress ? ''

\- '' I want you to create a new monster, a sneaky, quick and horrible monster ! ''

\- '' I might have just what you need, let me a few minutes for me to create it, and you'll have it. ''

\- '' Make it fast Finster, this time we have to succeed. ''

She goes back to her telescope, with her two servants by her side, watching the earth, thinking of her plan and how she will execute it.

\- '' First of all, we will send the Putties to distract the Power Rangers, when they are, we will send our monster to the school to capture the boy. Then the Rangers will have nothing else to do than give up. This is brilliant. The Power Rangers are doomed ! ''

She starts to laugh evily, proud of her new plan and confident that this time, they will be victorious.

\- '' Putties ! Appear ! ''

 _ **Angel Grove**_

 _ **(3rd person)**_

The group was just finishing the school tour with their new friend. His French slips amused them and he was kind and pretty funny. They passed by the gymnasium and they asked him if he knew any martial arts.

\- '' Hum... Well, I took some classes of self-defence back home, I think I was pretty good at it. Not an expert by any means, but pretty good. ''

\- '' That's great, you could come train with us from time to time, we pratice sometimes at the Youth Center, do you know where that is ? '' asked Jason.

\- '' _Oui,_ showed me where it was.''

\- '' That's great, you could hang out with us if you want, we always go there after school. '' said Kimberly with enthusiasm.

\- '' Yeah, that would be fun, but today, is going to show me where I live after school, so next time then ? ''

\- '' No problem, you're always welcome '' said Zack.

Then at this moment, their watches began to ring. They all knew what that meant. They excused themselves and ran outside, they were soon after joined by Tommy. They contacted Zordon.

\- '' Zordon, what is happening ? '' Said Tommy.

\- '' It's Rita, she sended Putties in the park and they are attacking the citizens, you must stop them. ''

They all rassembled themselves around Tommy who said.

\- '' Ok, guys, it's Morphin Time ! ''

Zack took his Morpher and said : '' Mastodon ! '' He then morphed into the Black Ranger.

Billy took his Morpher and said : '' Triceratops ! '' He morphed into the Blue Ranger.

Trini followed and said : '' Sabre-Toothed Tiger ! '' And morphed into the Yellow Ranger.

Kimberly continued and said : '' Pterodactyl ! '' She morphed into the Pink Ranger.

Jason took his Morpher next and said : '' Tyrannosaurus '' He morphed into the Red Ranger.

Finally, Tommy finished and said : '' Dragonzord ! '' He morphed into the Green Ranger.

They all took positions and all shouted together : '' Power Rangers ! ''

They then teleported at the park to take care of the Putties.

 _ **Rita's Palace**_

Rita that was as always observing the situation was happy that her plan seemed to be working, the Rangers are now distracted by the Putties that she basically sended in a suicide mission.

\- '' Ah ah ! Excellent, while those naive Rangers fight my minions and think they are saving the day, I will send my monster to the school. FINSTER ! Is the monster ready ? ''

\- '' He is now, my Queen ''

A creature came out of the Monstermatic, it looked like an humanoid Cheetah, with a lot more fur, and larger teeth.

\- '' He looks good, but is he fast enough ? ''

The creature looked at the Witch and just growled.

Finster defended his creation.

\- '' His name is Fastor, he is fast enough to catch the boy, and certainly to fight off the Rangers, the need may be. ''

The villainess looked at the creature, then came back looking at Earth.

\- '' Well then, Fastor, go get that boy and bring it to me ! ''

The creature growled in approbation, and went on his way.

 _ **Angel Grove High School**_

 _ **Nicolas (1st person)**_

Where did they all go ? I just finished my first class, which happened to be the second period of the day, but my friends are still not there, I wonder where they went. Maybe they had different classes, I do not know.

I was walking in the halls trying to figure out where to go when I met with two interesting individuals, one was fat, there is no word to go around that, the other was slim and was following the other like his shadow, or a parrot. They went in front of me and was trying to act tough.

\- '' Hey Frenchy, go back to your country ! ''

\- '' Yeah ! Go back to your country ! ''

\- You know that's what I am going to do at end of the year anyway, right ? ''

That response was not really useful, because they just continued on their momentum.

\- '' Go back to France, eat some bread and frog legs ! ''

\- '' Yeah! Do that ! ''

\- '' You know I'm Canadian and not French, right ? ''

All of this is completely pointless, so I just continue on my way and ignore those two. When suddenly, I hear some screams coming from outside. I run outside and see something really strange. The best word I could come up with is, monster. The thing looked like a cheetah but much more monstruous. It was screaming and running around, but suddenly, it looked at me. It sended me chills through my spine. It launched a powerful roar and started running towards me, I turned around and started running inside the school.

After a few moments, I noticed that it was fast, it was catching up to me really quickly. If I can't run from it, I have to try and fight it. For some reasons, it seems that it has me for target, because it didn't went for any other student.

I try to hit it with a spin kick, but it dodged, and it hit me in my stomach. I'm launched a few meters away and I fall on my back. I jump back onto my feet, and I try to hit it again. It's too fast. It dodge everything, well almost, I try a jump kick and by some miracle I'm able to hit his chest, but that's certainly not enough. It grabs me and throw me into a wall. It hurts like hell, I can now barely stand. This is not over, I bring myself up once again, and try to go on the offensive, but the creature parry my attack, and give a solid it on the back of my head, that knock me out.

 **Power Rangers (3rd person)**

\- '' Yeah, we beat them once again, almost too easy ! '' Zack was celebrating with a dance of his own.

\- '' Yeah... '' said Tommy without enthusiasm.

\- '' What's wrong ? '' ask Jason.

\- '' I don't know, I feel like that was supposed to happen, like we're being manipulated. ''

\- '' I hope you're just being paranoid. '' Says Kimberly.

\- '' I hope so too. '' He respond.

Their watches ring again. They respond.

\- '' Zordon ? What is it ? '' Says Jason, worried.

\- '' We have an emergency, I'll teleport you all to the Command Center for more detail. ''

\- '' That can't be good... '' says Trini.

 _ **Command Center**_

They all arrive at the same time at the Command Center. In the middle of the room, there was Alpha 5, that was freaking out.

\- '' Ay yi yi ! Big trouble, big trouble ! ''

Billy came to calm him down.

\- '' Calm down Alpha '' He turns toward Zordon '' So Zordon, what is the emergency? ''

\- '' It seems that Tommy was right, the Putties in the park was only a diversion. ''

Everyone gasped, except Tommy that only mumbled.

\- '' Sometime, I hate when I'm right... ''

\- '' Go see on the Viewing Globe ''

They all go around the Viewing Globe, and it shows the events that occured at the High School, more and more it advances, the more horrified the Ranger looks.

\- '' It seems that Rita tricked us all, she sended the Putties in the park to distract your attention from the school, she sended one of her monster. Even worse, it seems to have attacked and captured your friend Nicolas Dufours. ''

\- '' Oh no... '' whispered Kimberly.

\- '' Why ? '' Said Zack, with anger.

\- '' The intentions of Rita are not clear for the moment, but stay on your guard Power Rangers, it is certainly not a coincidence that Rita capture him just after your meeting. ''

\- '' How can we save him now ? '' Ask Trini

Billy thinks for a bit, then goes at the computer.

\- '' I think we can still find them, my hypothesis is that Rita captured our friend most probably for some sort of exchange, like an hostage situation. I do not even want to know what the deal is going to be or the consequences will be if we refuse. We have to find him before the monster gets him to Rita. ''

\- '' How do we do that? '' Asked Kimberly.

\- '' All monster created by Rita are basically magical animorphs, their entire chimical and biogical composition is made by magic, if we can find any residements of magical sources on the geological zone arounding our present location, we will find where he is and with him, we will find Nick. ''

The others all turned to Trini.

\- '' Trini, a translation please ? '' asked Zack.

\- '' He means that if we use find a magical being in the region, it must probably be him. ''

\- '' We gotta make a plan, but one thing is for sure, we will get him back, and we will save the world once again. ''

They all agreed, and they met together to make a plan to save the captured Nicolas Dufours.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 **And that is it for the first Episode/Chapter of Power Rangers and the Seventh Ranger !**

 **Now that it is over, there is the part where I explain what I just did.**

 **1- Yes, in this story Tommy will stay Green. I said I will not follow the Canon**

 **2- Yes, Nicolas is French, so he will speak some French from time to time, most of the time I will put the translation in a section at the end of each chapter. Except this one where he didn't said anything too complicated.**

 **3- Yes, I suck at writing some of these characters, I'll do my best to improve it with time. I re-watch the episodes at the same time that I write this.**

 **I think that's it for the explanations...for now. Now is the time for thanks. Thank you for having read this fiction. If any of you comes from** _ **Teen Titans and the Paradox**_ **or** _ **The Underland Chronicles : The Warrior and The Brain**_ **, my two other stories, this is NOT the third story in that continuum. That one will come later when the two others will be completed.**

 **If you liked or disliked this chapter, I invite you to write a review. If you have any OC's that you'd like to include in this story, please feel free to MP me, or any suggestion for this story.**

 **For now, goodbye!**

 **Xenofan1**


	2. Episode 2 : A New Friend Part 2

*** I do NOT own Power Rangers , it's the propriety of Sanban Entertainment/Sanban Brands LLC ***

 **Unknown location**

 **Nicolas (1st person)**

Oww... Where am I ? The back of my head hurt, I must have hurt it. Oh. Right. I remember all that happened. I got knocked out by some monster. It's not everyday that you get abducted by a mutant cheetah. I pinch myself just to verify that I am not dreaming.

I look around me, I don't seem to be at the school, or in the city. I think I'm in a cave, but it's a bit dark. I try to get up, it would be a pretty difficult task because I just notice that I'm tied up. Great. Just perfect. Things don't get better when I start to get dragged outside by the Cheetah...thing. Seriously, what is that ? It looks like a rejected Cheetahmen!

I know I should be scared or terrified right now, and I know that my sarcasm may be a bit annoying, but hey, gotta keep my mental health somehow.

\- '' Hum... Can I ask a question?''

The beast just looked at me and growled, it's freaky.

\- '' No. ''

\- '' Eh, I'll do it anyway, why did you kidnap me ? ''

\- '' Because my mistress asked me to. ''

\- '' Ok, I don't want to know what you're into, but why me ? ''

\- '' Because my mistress asked me to. ''

Ok, it's not going anywhere, I will have to be a bit more specific in my question.

\- '' Who is she exactly ? ''

\- '' She is Rita, Empress of Evil, and future Queen of your pathetic planet. ''

\- '' Oh...great. Who calls themselves emperor/emperess of Evil ? Like is that really a title ? Did they copyrighted the word Evil for that ? ''

\- '' Shut up ! She is coming ? ''

Ooh great, I'm probably going to die, or getting ransommed at least. For some reasons, I don't think that negotiation wouldn't go very well for someone calling herself the Empress of Evil. Why didn't she went all the way and called herself the Evil Witch of the West 2.0 ?

A bright light appear, blinding me for a few seconds. I rub my eyes for a bit then I open them. Outside of the cave, there was a woman in a strange dress and cone bra, I cannot go around that. She is certainly one interesting character. By interesting, I mean that she makes Beetlejuice look sane.

\- '' Fastor ! Where is my prisonner ? ''

Damn, her voice was strange. She sounded like she had a sore throat. The monster, from what I just heard is name is Fastor. He throws me on the ground on front of him. I can't really do anything because as I said earlier, I'm tied up.

\- '' There he is, my Queen. ''

I look at the witch, she had a wand. Not the small kind of wand that is convenient and hold in your hand. No, the kind that are humongus and are pratically reserved for bad guys, or Gandalf. One of the two, or both. I don't really know how to react, what are we supposed to do when we're getting kidnapped? It's not really the kind of things we learn in school. Nooo, we absolutely had to learn algebra and not how to survive an abduction by an evil sorceress. Well, I know it's a bit specific, but from what I heard, monster attacks are common in Angel Grove, so that totally should be a thing !

She looked at me with those eyes, she's up to no good that's for certain. Then she starts to laugh.

\- '' Ah ah ! My plan is going as expected, now we only have to wait for those Rangers to show up ! ''

Fastor joined his mistress. While the laughed, I try to take off the ropes around my wrists. She continued on another evil speech when I manage to free my hands. I hope they don't turn back. I use my now free hands to take off the ropes around my ankles. I get up on my feet.

I don't know what's come in my mind next. I can't explain it. I charge ahead toward the witch. She looks at me, with a bit of surprise for a second, but then she just grin. I take a swing and...miss. She teleported herself behind me a second before and I fall on the ground. I get back up and I see the two of them laughing at me.

\- '' Oh, so the puny human wants to dance ! Fastor deal with him quickly before the Rangers arrive ! ''

The creature step foward. Rita wants the Rangers to come, strange. I don't know how to feel about that. On one hand, the help from the Rangers would certainly not be refused. On the other hand, I really don't like the fact that she expects them to come. She must have a trick up her...robe I guess. I should focus, my survival should most certainl be my priority right now. Fastor looks at me with a beastly look. I don't like that one bit. I pick up a branch that occur to be on the ground close to me. I quickly look at it. It looks solid. I point it at the creature like a sword. We turn around each other for a while. I'm not stupid, I don't look to win, I saw and feeled what this thing could do earlier. I have to win some time before the reinforcement. Without dying, if possible. I take a breath, I see Fastor charging and I brace myself.

 **Elsewhere**

\- '' Well, we're there. '' Billy says.

The Rangers teleported themselves a certain distance from the location. They had demorphed, to keep their energy and to be harder to detect. Following the Blue Ranger's suggestion, they tracked down the magic signal pretty easily. The monster was hiding near.

\- '' Why couldn't we teleport right on his position ? '' ask Zack, annoyed.

\- '' Because it would put Nicolas in danger. We don't know his status, one wrong move and he could be hurt. That's what we try to avoid by sneaking on them. ''

But that did bring out a point. What if the hostage was already hurt ? They do not know what Rita want with him and that was a problem. Before, they always knew what to expect based on the monster they were facing. Now the situation was kind of different. They got tricked. By saving the people in the park, they allowed an opening that got them in this situation. They certainly did not do the bad thing, but it's certainly frustrating for them to think that they got tricked, by Rita, of all people. Just when they were beginning to think she was predictable.

They walk for a while, Jason looks at Tommy. The Green Ranger is still silent, he has been for a while. Jason walks to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

\- '' Tommy, are you alright man ? ''

\- '' I don't know... I feel like all of this is partly my fault, I feel like I should of seen that coming. ''

\- '' I know, I feel the same too, but it's not your fault, our mine, it's mostly ours, we underestimated Rita and that's what it did. We have to correct our mistake and make sure it doesn't happen again. ''

Tommy just nod as a response. They stop suddenly, hearing sounds. They all take cover. Tommy looks at Billy.

\- '' Is this the place ? ''

Billy looks at his gadget, it made some sounds and lighted from every sides. For most people, it wouldn't make any sense, but apparently their team genius was able to make a sense of that mess and nodded.

\- '' Affirmative, they are near this geographical position. ''

Tommy then look at all the other Rangers and made them a sign to follow him silently. They sneaked by the rocks. The more they approached, they could hear more clearly distinguish the sounds. There was roar and groans, groans of pain.

\- '' What or who is that ? '' Asks Trini

\- '' It sounds awfully familiar, do not like that, do not like that at all. '' Rumbles Zack.

They walk accross the mountain, following the sound and the signal and what they saw stopped them right in their track. The sight of their friend, badly beaten on the ground was not a pretty view. The monster put a foot on the chest of his victim, roar in victory then look at the boy.

\- '' What a waste of time ! What were you trying to accomplish ? ''  
\- '' Waste your time, huh ! So _mission accomplie, capitaine_ ''

Then on these words, the boy fainted. Fastor, growled in frustration, but at least the job was done. He started to bring the boy back when he got interrupted.

\- '' Hey, leave our friend alone ! '' Said a girl in pink.

Fastor don't have time for that, he turns toward the intruders and makes a menacing face. He finally remembers what Rita had told him, and identifies the strangers. They were the Rangers. He smirks. He knows the plan. Bring the boy so Rita could turn him against his friends. He knew that he HAD to obey.

But his primal instincts forced him to disobey. He wants to challenge the Rangers. He wants the glory of their death. He don't want some mind-controlled human, or anything like that to take that honour from him. Screw Rita's plan, it was his fight now. New plan, he takes on the Rangers, he eats them, he brings their sily costums to Rita and he would probably get a galaxy for himself after that.

He smirks and put himself in a position to charge. Seeing red.

The teenagers see the creature looking at them. Tommy stepped foward.

\- '' Okay guys, let's show this monster not to mess with our friends ! It's morphin time ! ''

The group all agreed with a nod and placed their hands on their morpher. One by one they all shouted their famous shouts.

Zack took his Morpher and said : '' Mastodon ! '' He then morphed into the Black Ranger.

Billy took his Morpher and said : '' Triceratops ! '' He morphed into the Blue Ranger.

Trini followed and said : '' Sabre-Toothed Tiger ! '' And morphed into the Yellow Ranger.

Kimberly continued and said : '' Pterodactyl ! '' She morphed into the Pink Ranger.

Jason took his Morpher next and said : '' Tyrannosaurus '' He morphed into the Red Ranger.

Finally, Tommy finished and said : '' Dragonzord ! '' He morphed into the Green Ranger.

They all took positions and all shouted together : '' Power Rangers ! ''

They face Fastor who prey around them like an animal stalking his wounded target. He laughs, then he jumps at them like a tiger. They barely dodge him. Zack tries to attack him, but Fastor hits him in the chest and send him away.

\- '' Ouch ! Watch out, this kitten claw! ''

The creature growled and charged at them. The group barely managed to dodge the charging animal...thing. Tommy took his dagger and faced Fastor.

\- '' You'll pay for what you have done to our friend. ''

\- '' Oh I do not know about that, we'll see in five minutes which one of us we'll still be standing. ''

Fastor then proceded to run around and hit each one of the Rangers individually.

\- '' Damn, he's fast. '' Said Jason, recovering from the impact.

\- '' We have to find a way to slow him, if we want to beat him. ''

Tommy looks at the mountain, some part of it was looking unstable, one strong hit could provoke some it to fall for sure. Yeah, that was basic, but as much of a plan, that's pretty much it.

\- '' Don't worry guys, we've got this. ''

The others looked at him with a bit of confusion at first, but they figured that he had a plan, so they went along with him.

Fastor still laughed off and charged toward the Green Ranger, he dodged. Tommy moves toward the rocks.

\- '' Hey Chester Cheetah ! Over here ! ''

The monster turned himself and growled in rage. Tommy smirks and laugh. He takes up his dagger.

\- '' What are you waiting for? Come at me ! ''

The creature let an unknown sound, it sounded like a mix of rage, excitation and a bit of surprise. It ran foward toward the waiting ranger, at the last second the Green Ranger jumped out of the way. The creature encountered the wall of stone, the impact made the mountain tremble. Fastor stumble confused. Stones falls from the side on him and makes him fall on the ground. Tommy smiles that his plan worked.

\- '' Rangers, here's our chance ! ''

The Rangers nodded in approbation and started to fuse their weapons.

\- '' Power Bow ! '' Kimberly trows her bow.

\- '' Power Axe ! '' Zack trows his axe that connects itself to the bow.

\- '' Power Daggers '' Trini throws her daggers that joins the bow.

\- '' Power Lance ! '' Billy disconnect his lance in two and launch the two parts.

\- '' Power Sword '' Jason completes the weapon by integrating his sword.

Finally, the Power Blaster was complete, while Fastor was still strugling to get back up. He lifted his head and saw the Rangers ready to shoot. He stuggled more, but couldn't get back up.

\- '' Power Rangers Go ! ''

The shot went straight into Fastor shot who let a growl of pain, before exploding. The Rangers waited a few minutes to see if the monsters would grow, to see that, surprisingly, he didn't. They went to Nicolas, that was still inconscious and they brought him back to the Command Center.

 _ **Rita's Palace**_

After realising that Fastor had betrayed her trust, Rita went back furious to her lair. She then assisted to the defeat of the monster at the hands of the Rangers.

\- '' That will show him, no one betray me, NO ONE ! I'm glad that this treacherous bastard lost. ''

\- '' B-but... my Queen. Won't you make him grow ? ''

\- '' Why would I do that ? That'd give that stupid and greedy creature way too much credit. ''

\- '' But... what about the plan? ''

\- '' I'll still keep it, but we clearly saw that giving a monster that kind of responsability won't do any good. We will be more sneaky about that one. When the good occasion will rise we'll do it, but now is not the time. ''

\- '' I understand... ''

\- '' Great... Now, where's Finster ? I have to punish him for that fiasco ! FINSTER ! ''

The alchemist, that was working in his lab, heard her calling his name and began to tremble, knowing that the failure of his monster was going to cost him a lot this time.

 _ **Command Center**_

 _ **Nicolas (1st person)**_

Oh god, I feel like a potato. Smashed Potatoes, to be more precise. I remember that monster beating me to almost death, by I don't remember much after that. I guess I lost consciousness. I'm in some strange place, there's a lot of machines. It looks kinda neat, but I don't think I want to stay there, who knows when that Rita bitch could be back ?

I try to get up, it's revealing to be even thougher that I initially thought, all my muscles burn and I barely manage to stand. I hear voices near, and I put my back on the wall, trying to take huge breathe to calm to pain. It was like there was razor blades in each part of my body.

I see some coloured shapes apparing in front of me, but I can't really say what they are, my vision isn't really back yet. I see them approaching, the closer they get, the more I'm able to see what they are. At least, I know that it's a who, because I can see humanoid figures. The yellow one approached me and put a hand on my shoulder, which obviously, caused a lot of pain. It must have saw my expression because it backed off.

\- '' Hum are you okay? How much does it hurt ? ''

Yeah, kinda would of liked you would ask that, _before_ you touched my shoulder. But anyway, I respond.

\- '' A lot, I feel like I got stomped on by Godzilla, then chewed by King Kong. ''

\- '' Ham, close enough I would say. '' Says a black-coloured figure.

Wait a minute. My brain now starts functionning again. Various colored humanoid shapes, strange place with alien technology. Me, not being dead. Could they be... the Power Rangers ?!

I fall on one knew, before one of them pull me up and help me stand.

\- '' Are-are you the Power Rangers? ''

My vision gradually came back and I could see them, really see them. In all their spandex-suited glory. I try to smile, but it hurts so much that I abort that mission. They smile at me next.

\- '' Yes, after saving you, we bringed you back here and treated you. Well, we stopped you from dying, the rest will heal by himself with proper rest. '' Says the blue ranger.

\- '' Th-thank you. ''

The Red Ranger presented his hand and even if it hurt like hell, I shook it. It was such an honour !

\- '' No problem, if you ever need the Ranger again, we will be there for you''

I smiled then I decided to take my leave. But then I realised something. I turned myself and said.

\- '' Hum... does one of you guys know where the exit is ? ''

 **And there it is, finally, the second chapter of this story ! Sorry if it took this long, I had a lot going on in my life. But there it is !**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, even if, I'll admit it, I suck at fighting scenes, I'll watch more episodes of the show and I'll try to get better at it in future chapters.**

 **If you have any ideas, review or comment on my story, I invite you to leave a review. Thank you for reading this chapter. ^^**

 **Xénofan1**


End file.
